Confesión del criminal
by stavros3
Summary: Naruto se convierte en un asesino y busca ayuda en su único amigo y amante a escondidas, Sasuke, para que lo ayude a mostrar esa inocencia que no posee. Confianza y lealtad serán las pruebas que el romance que tuvieron aun no ha marchitado. SasuNaru.
1. Capítulo 1 – Jugando al fugitivo

Confesión del criminal

Notas de Autor: ¡Muy buenas! Esto lo he escrito en la madrugada, y al decir madrugada me refiero a toda, no he dormido para nada.

La idea nació mientras veía "Chicago", el musical. Me gusto tanto el concepto que no pude dormir una vez que la chispa se encendió. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, me tomo algo de trabajo, tenía que plantear bien las situaciones y todas esas cosas. La idea inicial está ahí, pero aun no estoy seguro como es que esta historia seguirá o cual será su final, lo cual lo hace más divertido porque todo se hace mas orgánico y espontáneo, se va adaptando a cada una de las situaciones que se dan.

Lean

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1 – Jugando al fugitivo<span>

Salgo desesperado de la casa en la que solo he vivido por seis meses. Corro, aterrorizado por lo que acabo de hacer. No quise, pero ese viejo desagradable me obligó. Sigo corriendo, con el único rumbo que se me pueda ocurrir, el cual es la casa de Sasuke.

Falta poco, me repito, esperando que nadie se dé cuenta aun de la barbarie que he cometido. Tarde o temprano empezará a apestar, pero mientras más tarde, más conveniente para mí. Ruego que nadie me haya visto salir de ese lugar, pido a Dios que no haya habido ningún testigo que haya siquiera escuchado el sonido de la bala, pero imploro que haya muerto por completo.

Después de correr como orate por todas esas calles vacías debido a la madrugada, llego a la casa de Sasuke. Toco el timbre con desesperación, sin despegar mi dedo hasta no cerciorarme de que se haya despertado y este en camino a abrir la puerta. Abre la puerta, finalmente.

- ¿Qué haces acá, Naruto? – pregunta confundido. Noto que no estaba durmiendo, sino tendría la cara de alguien que ha estado durmiendo.

- Lo maté, Sasuke, maté al viejo Jiraiya.

Su cara irradia pánico. Me dice que pase, que pase rápido antes que alguien me vea entrar. Ya adentro, me pide detalles acerca de la matanza.

- Él llego apestando a alcohol, y quería que hagamos el amor, yo me rehusé. Pero él era más fuerte que yo, si es una mole gigante. Se acerco hacia mí y empezó a amordazarme, y pensé que me violaría. Me lanzó hacia la cama, y recordé que tenemos una pistola escondida debajo de ella, por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante fue sacarla y dispararle. Quería solo herirlo, quería darle al menos en el brazo, solo para que se detuviera, pero mi puntería es una mierda, y terminé dándole en el corazón. Tenía miedo en ese momento, sabía que lo había matado, así que pensé que lo más factible seria asegurarme que ya estaba en el otro mundo, así que le disparé en la cabeza también.

Sasuke escucha todo lo que digo y parece no creerlo. Ni yo lo creo aun, no sé qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza, creo que empezaba a odiar tanto a Jiraiya que esa es la razón por la que el gatillo pudo ser presionado con mayor facilidad.

El tiempo corre y Sasuke no está que me da ninguna idea aun. Por eso es que he venido acá, para pedir ideas o soluciones. Traerlo a la vida ya no es posible, y aunque lo fuera las cosas están mejor sin ese viejo en este mundo. Pero… ¿qué pasa si alguien me vio salir despavorido? ¿Qué tal si alguien oyó las balas y llamó a la policía por miedo a lo que estuvo pasando?

- Debes huir – me dice Sasuke, al fin diciendo algo luego del largo silencio – tienes que huir de acá cuanto antes. Si es que te atrapan y saben que lo mataste te pueden dar hasta cadena perpetua.

Lo que esperaba que dijera era quizás un "huyamos".

- No – digo a su propuesta - no creo que sea lo más inteligente.

Trato de calmarme, pensando a mil por hora mientras mis piernas no dejan de temblar. Si es que escapo ahora, la policía asumirá que yo soy el responsable del crimen, lo cual es la verdad pero no precisamente lo que se deba saber. Tengo que asumir que alguien me vio salir de esa casa al menos una vez en los últimos seis meses, después de todo yo era el jovencito que el viejo pervertido estaba manteniendo a cambio de una relación sentimental y de sexo.

- Lo mejor será quedarme acá – digo.

- No, no te puedes quedar acá, me tomaran como tu cómplice – responde.

Puede tener razón, pero puede no tenerla también. Sasuke debe saber más de esto, él estudia derecho en la universidad, pero eso no significa que yo no sepa lo que estoy haciendo, después de todo, desde hoy puedo ser llamado "asesino".

Piensa. Puedo decir que el viejo me quería violar, puedo decir la verdad y ellos me tendrán que creer, tiene que creerme…

- No te creerán porque te has estado tirando a ese tipo por dinero – me interrumpe, casi llamándome puta.

Entonces veo que a este idiota le importo poco, si es que nada. Pero eso no me debe importar, solo debo convencerlo a que me de estadía solo por esta noche, al menos hasta que amanezca y tenga una mejor imagen acerca de lo que se tratará mi plan para salirme de esta sin ningún problema. Será difícil, pero tengo que intentarlo.

- Por favor – le suplico a Sasuke con lagrimas en mis ojos, eso siempre funciona.

- Esta vez no funcionará – me dice – tengo examen mañana. Vete de una vez, que sino yo mismo llamo a la policía.

Este imbécil no cederá. En este momento ya no recuerda todo lo que pasamos, claro, cuando se trata de problemas uno ya no tiene amigos con los que contar, y menos esos amigos con derechos.

- ¿Qué clase de examen? – pregunto, tratando de adentrarme en ese tema y dando por secundario el del asesinato. Lo que sea con tal de quedarme con Sasuke.

- Oral – responde cortante.

Oral. Esa palabra me recuerda muchas cosas, y a él también. Me mira, dándose cuenta de la sola palabra que acaba de decir y lo que eso significa para ambos.

- Es increíble que pienses en algo así en un momento como este – me dice, teniendo razón – acabas de matar a una persona, a un desgraciado, pero a una persona al fin y al cabo.

- Sabes que siempre dije que lo mataría, no lo aguantaba.

- Mereces todo esto por ser un chiquillo que prefiere la vida fácil y que estaba dispuesto a dormir con alguien tan desagradable como Jiraiya con tal de que este te pagara todas las tarjetas de crédito y lujos.

Quiero jugar a sacar los trapitos sucios. Yo sé jugar a eso.

- Pues no te quejabas cuando él trabajaba todas las noches y tú ibas a escondidas a buscarme.

Se queda callado. Lo callé, eso suena mejor.

Se resigna y me dice que me puedo quedar por hoy ahí. En la mañana me aseguraré de que ese tiempo se vuelva más prolongado, después de todo amo a Sasuke me hubiera venido a vivir con él cuando me lo pidió, el único inconveniente es que me gusta vivir bien, algo que Jiraiya si podía ofrecerme y Sasuke no.

* * *

><p>Ya ha amanecido. Prendo el televisor y me veo que si, ya la prensa se ha enterado de que Jiraiya ha muerto, y además se ha convertido en todo una noticia debido a que el vejete ese era un escritor bastante reconocido, ganador de premios y galardones y toda esa mierda. Me alegra ver que no hay testigos, y que solo han encontrado la pistola en la escena del crimen. Recuerdo que toda mi ropa está en esa casa, y no solo mi ropa, también mi identificación y todas mis pertenencias. Me golpeo la cabeza pensando en cuál será mi declaración en la policía, será mejor que piense rápido porque tarde o temprano me encontraran. Será mejor que me encuentren ellos antes que yo me entregue, si yo me entrego será muy soy-un-pobre-e-inocente-chico.<p>

Sasuke fue muy temprano a dar ese examen, espero que llegue pronto.

Justamente pienso en él y justamente llega a la casa.

- Ya se dieron cuenta – le digo – lo acabo de ver en las noticias.

- Significa que ya es hora de que te vayas.

Actúa, Naruto, has algo, sino podrías pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel, eso no sería lo que tu madre hubiera querido para ti.

- Vamos, Sasuke – digo, acercándome a él y tratando de persuadirlo – me tienes que ayudar, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí y yo siempre para ti, me debes ayudar con esto, nos queremos mucho.

Pero no parece funcionar, ni siquiera me mira. Tendré que optar por lo otro.

- Si me ayudas te pagar él.

Entonces si voltea y me mira a los ojos. Convenido de mierda, sabía que todas esas tonterías acerca de los sentimientos y la sensibilidad que supuestamente tenía eran invenciones suyas, en el fondo es como todas las personas, solo tiene interés en el dinero. Bueno, no soy el más indicado para hablar de ese tema en ese tono.

- Tengo una cuenta independiente a la de Jiraiya – empiezo a hablar, esperando así convencerlo – La abrí hace bastante, a escondidas, para cuando algo como esto pasara.

- ¿En serio siempre pensaste en matarlo?

- Cada vez que él y yo teníamos relaciones.

Acordamos cierta cantidad y me dice que está dispuesto a ayudarme siempre y cuando todo se cumpla de forma leal y correcta. Le digo que lo único que él tendría que hacer es dejar que me quede en su casa hasta que me encuentren, y cuando lo hagan, lo cual tendría que ser pronto, conseguirme un buen abogado que esté dispuesto a tomar mi caso y ganarlo. Punto.

Por una parte no me da nada de pena haber matado al viejo, pero por otra sí. Su escritura, los libros que ha publicado, he matado a un grande. Eso es la única cosa de la que me puedo arrepentir. Quizás no hubiera sido mucho dejar que viva por un mes más, para que escriba las memorias que nunca empezó porque creyó que aún le quedaba mucho de vida. Pobre, nunca pensó en mi, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás a veces yo no estaba de humor para irme a la cama con él, si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso aun estaría caminando, vivo. Además el senil ese era tan malo a la cama, no creo que haya habido siquiera una vez en la que yo haya tenido ganas de hacerlo con él, solo lo hacía por necesidad, quizás cuando veía que mi ropa ya estaba muy usada y necesitaba una renovación de guardarropa, era entonces cuando lo seducía y, mientras él me penetraba, yo pedía por dinero, nunca obteniendo un "no" por respuesta.

Pero Sasuke, con él si lo hago gratis.

Sigo viendo la televisión, viendo si es que siguen con alguna transmisión sobre el ya fallecido escritor. Pero ya no hay nada. Espero que el mundo ya se haya olvidado de su muerte.

No debo salir de esta casa para nada. Sasuke está en su rincón, aun estudiando, como siempre. Que fácil está que se gana ese dinero, solo me tiene que dar hospedaje mientras me encuentren, y si lo hacen decir que yo no dije nada, que solo vine de visita por unos días y que no mencioné nada acerca de ningún asesinato.

A pesar de mis nervios, aun estoy con energías para molestar al que fue alguna vez mi novio.

- Ya que aceptaste dinero para darme estadía, ¿también aceptarías dinero para bailarme desnudo?

No sé cómo puedo, cualquier persona en mi posición estaría hundida en los nervios, pero eso no me pasa a mí. Siempre pensé que era un poco más humano, pero al parecer no tengo sentimientos.

- Tengo que estudiar, y lo sabes – me dice, sin despegar los ojos de su librito – ya te dije que no todos la tenemos fácil con un viejo que nos mantenga.

Parece que Sasuke nunca llego a superar en su totalidad el hecho que lo cambié por un hombre que era mucho menos apuesto que él pero que tenia mayores recursos económicos. Por eso ya no respondo a sus comentarios mordaces, quiero ser un poco empático y tratar de ponerme en sus zapatos, tratar de pensar en cómo me hubiera sentido yo si me hubieran hecho lo mismo. Si me hubieran hecho eso, en definitiva no ayudaría a esa persona en nada, mucho menos a esconderse de la policía. Sasuke vale oro.

De repente otra noticia surge de la televisión, de uno de esos "boletines de última hora"

- "Se ha identificado al presunto culpable" – narra la periodista – "su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y aparentemente las autoridades ya están en la busca de este individuo. Al parecer, este hombre y la victima fallecida abrían sido amantes por bastante tiempo"

Miro como mi foto es mostrada en televisión nacional y me siento como un criminal. Y lo peor es que soy un mal criminal. Un buen criminal no hubiera dejado huellas, abría hecho lo que sea para no ser descubierto, lo habría resuelto de una forma astuta y admirable. Pero yo no, yo salí de la casa corriendo, asustando por lo que cometí. Salí sin limpiar la pistola, dejando todas mis pertenencias regadas por todo el cuarto, prácticamente gritándole a la policía en la cara que yo, Uzumaki Naruto, fue el que cometió el crimen.

Mis preocupaciones empiezan a crecer. Sasuke mira las noticias también, dándose cuenta que la situación si es grave, y quizás arrepintiéndose de haber accedido a ayudarme.

- No te preocupes, eres inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario – dice, dejando su libro, parándose y dirigiéndose hacia mí, en el sofá.

- ¿Pero no ves? Tienen pruebas.

- Tienen pruebas de que le disparaste – dice – pero no tienen pruebas de que fuese sin razones. Tú dijiste de que pensaste que te violaría, puedes decir que estaba a punto de hacerlo y que disparaste en tu defensa, y eso no lo convertiría en un crimen.

- Pero estoy escapando, Sasuke, solo un criminal escaparía.

- Un criminal, o cualquier persona que estuviera asustada. No eres un criminal, eres una persona aterrorizada acerca de las consecuencias.

Tiene razón. A pesar de que quise matarlo, eso no significa que ellos deben saber que quise matarlo. Después de todo, esa pistola fue comprada por el mismo Jiraiya en vida, buscando seguridad en caso que ladrones entraran a su casa. Y seguro que también encontraron todo ese alcohol en la sangre del viejo, seguro que si, los médicos forenses siempre hacen ese tipo de exámenes.

Empiezo a llorar. Creo que sí, soy la persona que está aterrorizada por las consecuencias y no el criminal. Sasuke ve que mis lágrimas son verdaderas.

- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto luego… - murmura - … escucha Naruto, te ayudaré, pero bien. Hoy fue mi examen final, por lo que tengo algunas días libres hasta que las clases de mi último semestre empiecen otra vez.

Escucho atento lo que está a punto de decir mientras me limpio las pocas lágrimas que lloré.

- ¿Y…? – digo, para que continúe.

- Conozco a un abogado que estaría dispuesto a tomar tu caso, y que con seguridad lo ganaría, pero que vive en su casa de campo, a muchas horas de aquí. Él fue mi profesor en la universidad, pero ya se retiro de la cátedra y de toda labor judicial. Solo tú podrías convencerlo para que tome tu caso.

Lo escucho y tomo su idea como una no muy factible.

- ¿Pero que es lo especial acerca de este abogado? Yo podría pagar a cualquier otro, tengo el dinero suficiente en mi cuenta.

- Lo especial de este abogado es que nunca ha perdido un caso. Ha tenido cientos de ellos, algunos incluso imposibles de ganar, como aquel en el que la mujer mató a su esposo con veinticinco apuñaladas. Pero él lo hizo.

Entonces ya estamos hablando de algo especial.

A la hora siguiente ya estamos en camino hacia donde sea que el abogado ese viva. Sasuke ha sacado esa carcocha que llama auto y nos ha subido a ambos en él. No me puedo quejar, no sería prudente ya que Sasuke está haciendo esto para ayudarme (sin contar el dinero que recibirá una vez que lo haga).

- ¿Cómo dices que se llama? – pregunto.

- Nunca dice como se llamaba – me dice – Su nombre es Orochimaru.

¿Por qué es que se me hace ese nombre bastante familiar?

- Él y tu difunto marido eran rivales, o al menos eso leí mientras hacía mis investigaciones en internet. No se caían bien. Todo comenzó cuando Orochimaru trato de incursionar en el mundo de la literatura y no le fue bien, principalmente por la crudas críticas que Jiraiya le daba. Orochimaru nunca lo olvidó, siempre cuando daba clase hablaba de la repulsión que le tenía a ese autor, diciendo que su arrogancia y chabacanería al escribir le producía nauseas.

Esto es cuestión del destino. Si ese tal Orochimaru nunca ha perdido un caso y además odiaba a Jiraiya, esto es absolutamente perfecto. No puedo esperar a conocerlo.

Con las circunstancias puestas de esta forma, no hay chance a equivocaciones. Estoy siendo buscado por la policía en estos momentos, pero ellos no saben hacia donde me dirijo, no saben que me encamino hacia la prueba de mi total inocencia, incluso cuando esto es una total mentira.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Autor: Espero les haya gustado. Prometo y juro que se ira poniendo mejor, la primera entrega de algun fanfic siempre es la mas dificil debido a que se tienen que introducir algunas ideas o algunas cosas, pero les ira gustando, tengo bastantes bosquejos para esta historia<p>

Espero sus comentarios. Como dije, tengo las ideas pero estas no estan plasmadas en piedras.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Llegada a Orochimaru

**_Autor:_ **Gracias por la espera y por los reviews, espero que esta segunda parte les guste ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2: Llegada a la mansion de Orochimaru<em>

Hemos estado andando por muchas horas por un camino que a mí me parece lineal. He mirado por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, apreciando las pocas áreas verdes y tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo. Y cada vez que quería hablar, Sasuke me callaba con una expresión cortante. Quise prender la radio, para siquiera escuchar si habían nuevas noticias sobre la búsqueda del asesino, pero él la apagó porque dice que es mejor mantenernos ignorantes y felices que saberlo todo y estar desesperados.

No noté en que instante, pero de repente había mas vegetación de la que he estado viendo durante todo el camino. Árboles frondosos e inmensos, verde pasto y todo protegido por gigantes barrillas de metal levantadas al menos seis metros hacia arriba. Me sorprende pensar que toda esta belleza pueda ser propiedad privada.

- Esto es parte de las tierras de Orochimaru - dice Sasuke, viendo mi cara de embobado al ver el hermoso jardín que se extendía por muchas hectáreas. - Ten cuidado, Naruto - sigue, haciendo que me voltee para escuchar el por qué de ese comentario - Orochimaru puede ser muy brillante a la hora de los juicios y las actividades judiciales, pero cuando era profesor en la universidad muchos de los alumnos se quejaron de acoso sexual. Aun no lo conoces, pero te voy adelantando que ese tipo es tenebroso

Llegamos a una puerta gigante hecha con el mismo metal que el resto de kilómetros que dejamos atrás. No sé cómo, pero al costado de la puesta había un intercomunicador. Me pregunté como es que llegaba el cableado hasta esta parte si no veo ninguna casa cerca.

Sasuke toca y dice su nombre. La voz parece no reconocer al invitado, pero una vez que le dice que fue uno de sus estudiantes en la universidad este accede a abrir con gusto.

Las grandes puertas son abiertas y entramos a un camino rodeado por toda clase de plantas. El camino fue de diez minutos, hasta que al fin pudimos divisar una mansión no muy ostentosa pero en definitiva hermosa. Veo dos personajes que salen de ella, a espera de nosotros. Uno, el que al instante identifico como Orochimaru por el aspecto que antes Sasuke había descrito, "tenebroso", tenía el cabello largo y la piel de un gris peculiar. No fue hasta que salí del auto a saludarlo cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran demasiado parecidos a los de una serpiente, el color y la forma de su aureola. Parece que incluso nació para ser un abogado.

- Sasuke, uno de mis mejores alumnos, hace mucho que no sabía de ti - dice, sin parecer que lo dice, porque no lo abraza ni le da la mano ni nada, solo hace una reverencia de saludo. Su voz encajaba con su apariencia muy bien.

- Orochimaru-sama, lo mismo digo - responde Sasuke, haciendo la misma reverencia. Yo solo los imito.

El otro individuo era un joven de más o menos mi edad, además de mi estatura y mi contextura. Tenía cabello gris amarrado en una coleta y lentes redondos de esos que ya no se usan.

- También estas acá, Kabuto - continuo Sasuke, mientras el mencionado solo hacia la reverencia respectiva.

- Si, ahora vive conmigo - comenta Orochimaru, mostrando una sonrisa maléfica que solo me hace pensar que seguro ganará el juicio que se me dará. - Pasen - ordena.

Entramos y me sorprendo una vez más. Cuadros y columnas con estilo rococó y escaleras gigantes a los costados, y una sala enorme con un comedor de más sillas de las que alguna vez he visto. Arañas en los techos que son tan altos como mi estatura triplicada. Sorprendente.

El par se sienta al mismo tiempo en el precioso sofá rojo con cojines blancos.

- ¿Y a que debo la visita tuya y de tan hermoso acompañante, Sasuke?

El momento de decirle la razón por la que vine aquí ha llegado. Que fácil fue darle al viejo pero que difícil es ahora pedir por compasión para que tome mi caso.

- Vine aquí porque mi amigo, Naruto, quiere pedirle un favor muy grande.

Gracias por el empujoncito, pienso, pero no creo que eso sirva porque los nervios, la poca practica de decir que maté a alguien y el aspecto de este hombre no permiten que las palabras salgan con facilidad.

- ¿Naruto? - pregunta el chico de los lentes, Kabuto, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos - me resulta familiar ese nombre.

- Claro que te resulta familiar - le responde Orochimaru, con esa voz maligna y con una sonrisa en su rostro - es el niñato que mató a Jiraiya.

Me invade la mente la pregunta de en qué momento se dieron cuenta que era yo quien lo había hecho. ¿Fue cuando Sasuke dijo mi nombre? ¿Fue cuando me vieron llegar? Quizá Sasuke tenía algo que ver con esto. No, no es así, acabo de dirigir una mirada a él y esta igual de confundido. Pienso en posibilidades, pero Orochimaru me responde solo.

- Sabíamos que la persona que había matado a Jiraiya vendría hacia mí.

Quiero preguntar cómo, pero una vez más, haciéndome ahorrar palabras, habla.

- Eras amante de Jiraiya, por lo que con seguridad debías saber acerca de mí. Tarde o temprano vendrías por mi ayuda. Cuando Sasuke dijo tu nombre fue cuando me di cuenta que fuiste tú porque ese mismo nombre esta que circula por todos los noticieros. Increíble que se conozcan, o una casualidad o una obra del destino.

Siempre pensé que la policía de este país era un poco más ineficiente. Supongo que por tratarse de una persona como Jiraiya la prensa esta que ejerce esta presión sobre las autoridades para que me encuentren.

- Estas a salvo aquí - habla Orochimaru, a lo que me alivio - aunque hubiera deseado asesinarlo yo, es reconfortante que ya no esté respirando. Siempre sentía que me faltaba algo, pero ahora me siento pleno al saber que esta tieso en alguna morgue.

Escuchar sus palabras solo ayuda a que la imagen que estoy que me formo de él se defina con más fluidez. Puedo decir por ahora que es malévolo. Eso es suficiente para saber en que situación estoy que me meto.

- Quiero que sea mi abogado - suelto mi petición de modo directo para que vea de una vez porque estoy aquí. No quiero que piense que solo estoy escapando de la policía, siendo un convicto que necesita ayuda para esconderse. Quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que él pida. - Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

Saco el tema del dinero al instante porque, como abogado, solo le interesa el dinero (o eso es todo lo que he adquirido de las películas de Hollywood).

- No creo que puedas con mi tarifa - dice, ufano. - Además, estoy retirado.

No tengo idea de cuanto sea su "tarifa" pero no creo que este fuera de mi alcance.

- Y por cierto, no tienes nada de dinero – aumenta.

- Tengo una cuenta con una fuerte suma – repondo.

- De seguro para este momento ya la han congelado - dice con seguridad, mientras soy yo el que se queda congelado también - si es que tratas de sacar dinero, rastrearán la dirección y a partir de eso sabrán que donde estas. Personas que te han visto, cámaras de todos los establecimientos en los que puedes haber estado, absolutamente todo puede funcionar en tu contra, por lo que te recomiendo no salir a ninguna parte.

Sus palabras me ponen nervioso. Él es el que sabe, y pensar que estoy siendo buscado de esa forma me hace sentir impotente y sin saber qué hacer. Recuerdo que hubo un momento, en el camino hacia acá, que paramos con Sasuke a comprar algunas botellas de agua y unos snacks para el camino. ¿Y si nos siguen hasta aquí debido a eso? Ahora estoy empezando a pensar a mil por hora.

- ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos entonces, Orochimaru-sama? - le pregunta el Uchiha.

- Que se queden acá lo más posible.

Que extraña manera de decir que estamos invitados a quedarnos cuanto tiempo queramos. Y qué raro el sentimiento que fluye de protección hacia nosotros.

- Te estoy agradecido, niño. Pude haberlo mandado a matar cuando hubiera querido, pero de haber sido matado por un sicario al instante los dedos hubieran sido apuntados hacia mí. Tú lo has hecho sin tener vínculo alguno conmigo, salvo el odio por el viejo.

- Pero yo lo hice porque...

- Debes haber tenido alguna razón, eso es seguro- me interrumpe - eres joven, no puedes haber matado a alguna persona si esta no se lo hubiera buscado. Solo sé que Jiraiya no era difícil de odiar.

Tiene razón.

O sea que puedo quedarme en esta casa cuanto tiempo sea el necesario. Sería reconfortante si es que nuestro anfitrión no fuera tan demoniaco. Pero a pesar de todo es el otro chico, Kabuto, el que más despierta preguntas en mí. Orochimaru ha hablado, mucho, ha dicho lo que pensaba y de algún modo esta que me brinda su apoyo. Pero ese tal Kabuto apenas y ha dicho algunas palabras. Sé que está del lado de Orochimaru, pero no sé si confiar en él. No me queda otra salida por ahora, pero lo tendré con los ojos encima hasta que vea quien realmente es.

Una vez en el cuarto de huéspedes, el que nos acaba de brindar Orochimaru y que debo compartir con Sasuke, le digo mis inquietudes acerca del compañero de Orochimaru.

- Lo conozco - me empieza a contar - estudiamos juntos en la universidad hasta que se retiro de ahí. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, fue en el mismo semestre en que Orochimaru dejó su trabajo. Escuché que se mudó de casa y por lo que veo ahora vive acá.

- ¿Pero... es de confiar? - le pregunto.

- No, es una rata - me dice - ¿por qué crees que se lleva tan bien con Orochimaru? Pero no creo que sea capaz de delatarte.

No es que Orochimaru sea el más confiable tampoco. Estoy que me fio del tipo porque Sasuke me ha dicho que lo haga. Y ahora se me hace más difícil creer porque este está que me da muchas facilidades, y me hace pensar que hay algo más debajo de toda esta bondad.

Nos llaman desde abajo. Aparentemente la cena ya está lista. ¿O sea que incluso hay cena? Esto está demasiado raro. Bajamos Sasuke y yo y nos sentamos en una de las muchas sillas que hay. Nos sentamos en la posición más cercana a la silla principal, en la que está sentado Orochimaru.

Orochimaru y Sasuke hablan sobre los días en la universidad. Parece que un asesino (yo) no estuviera sentado en la misma mesa. Orochimaru le pregunta sobre los profesores que aun enseñan ahí, y ambos empiezan a hablar mal de ellos, al igual que de los alumnos. Se ríen un poco y Orochimaru celebra que se fue de ahí, dice que era demasiado para todos esos bastardos que nunca lo apreciaron. Recuerdo lo que Sasuke me dijo acerca de lo del acoso sexual. Me pregunto cómo paso exactamente, pero preguntar en estas condiciones sería insolente ya que está que me da su casa para esconderme y yo estaría tratando de hurgar en sus asuntos.

- ¿Y como mataste a Jiraiya, Naruto? – pregunta Orochimaru.

Este hombre es lóbrego. No me imagino peor manera de incluirme en la conversación.

- Fue con una pistola… - respondo con dificultad, como cuando de niño dices la palabra "sexo", con esa misma dificultad.

- Eso ya lo sé, lo vi yo y todas las demás personas en las noticias. Me refería a que quiero más detalles. Cómo se sintió ser la última persona que vio viva al desgraciado, cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse al otro mundo, o cómo fue que la luz se escapó de sus ojos.

Ya no me siento seguro en esta casa. Este hombre, por más abogado y genio que sea, es maligno con cada frase aumentada suya.

- Solo bromea - me susurra Sasuke al oído, y no le creo.

Terminamos la cena y me da miedo hablar para decir cualquier cosa. Pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero mantener mi libertad después de que me hayan atrapado (lo cual es inminente).

- Nunca me dijo si me representaría en la corte – le digo, tratando de sonar lo más respetuoso y agradecido posible.

- Ya te dije que estoy retirado – me responde, parándose de la mesa.

Ya no insistí. Trabajaré en eso luego, si es que tengo el tiempo.

Ya en el cuarto con Sasuke no conversamos de nada en especial. No tengo ropa limpia, y Sasuke tuvo el tiempo de haber sacado al menos un cambio de ropa adicional al que tiene puesto. Le pido que me lo preste, porque el que tengo encima ya lo he tenido por dos días, pero niega con la cabeza y me dice que si quiero ropa para mañana lave lo que tengo puesto y quizá para la mañana ya esté seca. Hago caso a su consejo y me quito las prendas hasta quedarme solo en bóxer. Pero mi bóxer también está sucio. Me saco el bóxer y me tapo con una de las toallas que se encuentran en el baño. Sasuke está que lee un libro, y no levanta la vista en ningún momento.

Sasuke siempre ha sido así. Hundido entre sus libros, me hace pensar que puedo estar haciéndole un baile erótico en este instante y él ni se inmutaría.

Aprovecho en darme una ducha rápida y salgo al instante.

- ¿Puedes prestarme siquiera un bóxer limpio? - le pregunto.

Entonces recién sale de su trance lector o literario o como se le pueda describir. Recién se da cuenta de que mi torso está desnudo y que lo único que me cubre de la cintura para abajo es una toalla amarrada. Enrojece.

- Ahm... - no sabe que decir - ... Supongo que un bóxer no me haría mucha falta.

Me gusta que tenga esa cara de tomate. No son muchos los que se pueden jactar de verlo así, siempre es calmado, relajado, como si no le importara nada. Porque me gusta que muestre su vulnerabilidad es la razón por la que me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y me quito la toalla para poder ponerme el bóxer. Lo hago con lentitud pero no la suficiente como para hacerlo parecer intencional. Sé que esta que mira, lo siento.

Estoy ya con el bóxer puesto y volteo una vez más a Sasuke. Hace como que vuelve a su libro, pero su cara y oídos ya están rojísimos. Hace mucho jugábamos a eso, él se hacia el distraído mientras yo me acercaba hacia él y trataba de que me mirara a los ojos, y una vez que lo hacía es que el perdía y yo obtenía mi recompensa, su enorme y majestuosa...

- ¿Sasuke, quieres jugar? - pregunto, travieso, diciéndome a mi mismo que esto será bueno porque, además de que nos producirá un placer que no he sentido desde hace mucho, me hará olvidar todo este tema del asesinato.

Se queda callado, no se inmuta y sin embargo su calentura de rostro aun no ha desaparecido. Eso significa solo una cosa: que esta, en su propia forma, accediendo.

Me puse el bóxer solo para volver a quitármelo. Ahora si estoy desnudo frente a él. Me acerco, y él lo sabe. No le gusta tomar el control de la situación, pero lo hace cuando es necesario, y será necesario dentro de unos minutos, pero por ahora yo puedo lidiar solo con esto.

Ya me subí a la cama, gateando hacia donde esta Sasuke. Toco su pierna y tiembla con mi toque. Me rio por su comportamiento. ¿Fue hace tanto que lo hicimos? Me parece gracioso. Ahora toco su muslo, y el tiembla aun mas. Voy subiendo por su muslo, muy despacio, hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Sobo con suavidad, esperando a que se despierte. Voy siendo como poco a poco su miembro va tomando forma. Pero él sigue leyendo. Palpo con mi mano la forma de la erección. Hace tanto que no la veo. Y me merezco este momento, porque he estado aguantando por tanto tiempo al ya difunto Jiraiya. Abro con cuidado el cierre del pantalón, cada vez más cerca de tenerla afuera y poder verla, tocarla, sentirla y quizá ponerla en mi boca. Noto como su bóxer se está humedeciendo por un lado, debido al líquido pre seminal que segrega de la punta. Ya falta poco… estoy por sacarla a la luz…

¡Me asusto! No, no con el tamaño de su miembro sino con la puerta que se abre atrás de nosotros. Era Kabuto. Busco con rapidez algo con lo que taparme, lo primero que encuentro son las sabanas. Kabuto ni se desconcierta al haber visto a un hombre desnudo.

- Están aquí, la policía estará aquí en cinco minutos.

Mi calentura se enfria con esas palabras pronunciadas por el cuatro ojos. Sasuke se para con rapidez. No pierde el tiempo. Guarda sus cosas en el mismo bolso del que las saco y las pone en su espalda. Yo trato de cambiarme, agradeciendo que no lave la ropa, sino estuviera humeda. Kabuto espera en la puerta.

- ¡¿Y qué haremos? – pregunto, desesperado, pensando en que esto es real y que en menos de diez minutos puedo estar esposado y en camino a una celda.

- Síganme – nos dice.

_continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autor:<strong> _Gracias por haber leido! Espero les haya gustado y porfas dejen reviews :) Hasta luego! No se olviden de visitar mis otros fanfics :D


End file.
